Conventionally, an internal combustion engine is provided with a valve gear for opening/closing engine valves such as an intake valve and an exhaust valve. Such valve gear for the internal combustion engine includes a cam shaft and a bearing member. The cam shaft includes: a cam for opening/closing at least one of the intake valve and the exhaust valve; and a plurality of journal parts. The bearing member includes a cam cap and a bearing base part supporting the journal part of the cam shaft, surrounding it.
Conventionally, predetermined clearance is formed between the journal part of the cam shaft and the cam cap, and between the journal part of the cam shaft and the bearing base part, and lubricating oil is supplied to the clearance in order to facilitate smooth rotation of the cam shaft.
For wear resistance between the journal part of the cam shaft and the cam cap, the method of laminating the sliding part between the cam shaft and the cam cap with a resin coating has been disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).